creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
SILENCE
My name is Sarah. I'm your average internet nerd. The one who curls up in a ball and types for several hours a day, rarely eats, then goes to bed. I suppose it's a bad thing, but I've made a few select goals on my computer. Today should be a good day for me. No parents to push me around. They were both at work, I'm here, out sick from school. I trudged downstairs, and logged on. I checked my mail, my profile page. Nothing out of the ordinary. I go to my favorite forum, the fandom forums. All things internet here. Memes, shows, videos, music. My kind of place. I find a topic that reads, "What's your favorite thing?" Ha, easy. Music. I love music. Any kind of music. But first, I read the comments. Homestuck, Harlem Shake, anime, books, skateboards. I type my answer, and the page refreshes. I scroll to the top of the page as always. It's an OCD thing I suppose. I see my mailbox in the corner. Mail: (1) New friend request '' ''(0) Replies (1) Notice (0) Messages I delete the notice. Just an advertisement. I click the request. Hmm? That's odd. How did they do that...? You see, the website has avatars, you know, the icon things. Well, this was different. Way different. The character settings are limited. But, this person somehow had a photo as their icon. Not just an photo, a strange one. A girl with dark hair and scotch tape over her mouth. Pff. I say to myself. Cliche dumbassery at its worst. Though... I click on the profile. Nothing happens. I click again. Nothing. Was it locked? I stare at the profile picture, still in disbelief. Anyone who's ever hacked into the website has been caught. And no hacker has ever used a photo. I click "Approve". Someone had to have figured out how to do this. Someone who could teach me how. I grin a bit and cough. That's right. I'm still sick. I go get a glass of water and set it on the desk, occasionally taking a sip. As I try to relax from the previous excitement over the picture, I ponder something else. The username and signature was just as strange. Thick black letters, unlike the same font as the default. Her username was completely unoriginal. SILENCE. Well, that's of no use to me. Silence. Probably explains the tape. Even more cliche. The signature though. Completely unfitting. No words. Just that retarded smiley face, " :] ". It makes me giggle. I refresh the page. I received a message. Mail: (1) Messages: Hello there! You've got such a nice profile, I had to talk. :] ~SILENCE :] Reply Taken aback by the sudden sweetness, I decide it's best to reply to such a nice girl. Reply at 9:42 am Why, thank you. Might I ask, how did you get that profile photo? Send as Draft I wait a few minutes, in the meantime finding a good song on YouTube and refresh the page. More oddities. Mail: (1) Messages SILENCE want to send a file Accept Decline ~SILENCE :] A file request? I never get file requests. As a matter of fact, it's not even possible on this website. Thinking this must be a word file on how to get the picture, and now send files, I click accept. Bad idea. I stare at the file before me, appalled. What is that? Is it....no...no it can't be. Alice. My friend, Alice. A picture of the unmistakable once blonde hair and blue eyes, turned cold and faint. Like she was...dead. Thick colorful wires wrapped around her mouth, her arms, legs. Strangling her, cutting through her skin. Those blue eyes, those cold blue eyes, wild and crazed. Like she'd seen death herself. I'm just as frozen. Unable to scream or type a simple response. Simple doesn't begin to explain it. I regain my thoughts. I laugh insanely. This is some joke. A dirty prank. My coughing interrupts. Alice is a pretty good actor. I go back to the website and reply to this SILENCE girl. Reply 10:01 am: That was sickening. Absolutely sick. I don't want games. Who are you? Send as Draft I slam my finger down on the send button and log off. I keep the file up though. The horrified face. It's so real. Maybe this girl was a skilled painter? Like...really skilled? No, it was real. It had to be. I had to know. I logged back in. A new message. Did I dare? Did I want to see? What is she doing to Alice? I click the file. Accept. It's couldn't have gotten...worse. I was wrong. This image made me throw my chair backwards and run to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink. Face pale, hands shaking. The contents of my stomach lined the sink. I wiped my mouth and collapsed on the floor. For about 20 minutes I sat there...just trying so desperately to lose the image. Alice, who was before trapped in wires, wild with panic and yet frozen in fear, was now collapsed, beautiful face down on her hardwood floor. The wires disappeared, but not entirely. They were still wrapped around her neck and wrists tightly. So tightly I was able to see thick red blood pouring down to her finger tips. And the same with the neck. So tightly her skin looked like thin, pale fabric being clenched in someone's hand. Her mouth...wasn't there. Clear off her skull, like it never existed in the first place. Just flat, smooth skin. I pull myself up from the floor while trying to maintain the rest of my stomach. I let the sink rinse down the waste and walk slowly towards my monitor. The picture was still there. I covered the screen with my hand, blocking what I could. A new message. What could she want. I go to click the message, but when my page loads, the screen goes white. Replaced by a default blue and black loading bar, is something more or less like a test tube being filled with blood. I feel almost normal looking at it though, compared to the previous images. Finally my mail loads. Mail: (1) Messages See what it's like. To be SILENCED. :] ~SILENCE :] Reply That smile. That. Retarded. Smile. Anger rose up, heating my face, and I jumped out of my chair again, screaming at my monitor. Slowly losing it. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN. YOU STUPID BASTARD! WHEN WILL YOU STOP." I pant and stare at the screen. What was I turning into? My page refreshes itself. A new message. But this time...it's typing itself. It's on a weird font. The whole horror movie scene. It's such a classic move, almost laughable. But not when you're the one actually experiencing it. Mail: (1) Messages I mean nothing. I say nothing. But know this. I. Can. See. You. :] ~SILENCE :] Reply And that's it. That finishes me off. I close the disgusting image of Alice, and close my laptop. I back away from my computer. It's time my nightmare ends. I pinch myself, I rub my eyes. Nothing? I'm not dreaming? I continue to back up. Down my hallway until I can't move all of a sudden. And there's SILENCE. She's sitting on the floor. Disgustingly beautiful. Wavy dark hair, bright green eyes, missing pupils, reflecting the light. Wearing not but a long, oversized t-shirt, resembling a bit of a dress on her. She's so thin and pale her bones show. Delicate as snow. She almost looks lonely and confused, like a neglected child. A dark red X is cut into her one bare shoulder, dripping black and green fluid. I'm guessing her version of blood? Dark wires covered the area of her mouth, some of her arms, legs. Just loose wires, tightened at the mouth and neck as if trying to hide them. Her legs though, mutated. Amputated and the knee, and the rest replaced by something similar to robotic bug legs. The part where the amputation shows is horribly infected, green and red. Her neck creaked as she turned it, and her blind eyes met mine. Several expressions passed the two of us in sync. Fear, anger, the urge to fight, loneliness, sadness. She stands. I turn to run but I can't move. I look at my feet, wrapped by wires and cords. The wires fall from her mouth, showing the same flat skin as seen on Alice. Her beauty is maintained though. "You've been a naughty, naughty girl haven't you? A cyber bully in the least." She sang through her missing mouth. A cyber bully? Me? No, I don't bully. I never would. My eyes are wide and wild. Like Alice's. "Oh yes you do. You've so far cause five deaths. Four from victims, one being your friend Alice". Before I could protest with her mind reading, a thick green wire covered my mouth. A strange tingeing sprang throughout my teeth. I could only breathe through my nose, my windpipe being suffocated and closed. My hands flew to my mouth. Nothing there. Nothing at all. The flat skin that both SILENCE and Alice had now, sewn together tightly, almost seamless. And the seams dissolved almost instantly. The tingeing stopped, followed by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I received an X, similar to SILENCE's. But I received a second one this time. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, wires wrapped around me. What will become of me? What will become of me? Category:Computers and Internet